Where The Roads Lead
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Sometimes only traumatic events make us see truth..And sometimes, only traumatic events bring us to reconciliation...Forgivness...Acceptence...And even true life, and death. Please review.. XD God-Bless


Z

Arthur messaged his temples as he walked along the corridor. He was tired, and the bloody ringing he had in his ears! He did like the dark but, not excessive, like it was tonight. He had no choice though, he had to guard, it was his nght, he would do this. He mustered all of his strenghth to light a very bright lumos, and got an omnious glow. It was a little creepy, really. The sweat was dripping down his face, the wand light cast a weird glow on the ground and a few feet ahead of him. He saw his reflection in the gold handle on the end door, and knew that was his que to turn back around and, again, patrol up the other end. He did so quietly, his footsteps getting weaker and weaker as he did this for about the thirtieth time. Usually, the Order members would just stand there, in the middle, and walk both ways only a few feet. They would have enough light and energy but, Arthur, at the moment, had neither. He was obsessing over getting out of here. He was so tired and mixed he knew he would go mad if he had to stay in here one more hour. Down to the fact, he had about three.

He sighed heavily and, in the midst of a long yawn, thought he heard a hissing sound, almost a mutant rattiling or wailing. It was a very sinister noise but, he decided it was imagination, or some noise in his head that was awaken by his long and loud yawn. He probably popped his ears or something, it was so stupid to think anything was there. Everyone had patrolled at least five times already, (this was his seventh time,) and not one of them had had any problems, so far. Everything was always peaceful, and everytime someone came to release the other and they would give wisecrack jokes of how nothing happened, or sarcastically tell of the horrid things that took place.

In One-hundred and eighty minutes, Arthur would tell a lame joke to the person who would relive him. He particularly couldn't wait for tonight. His beautiful Molly would be realeasing him... He would tell her he loved her, and give her a kiss before jokingly telling her the run-in he had with Lucius, or a dementor. It was all in good fun and he knew better than to make it sound like it was taboo, but they couldn't help it, this particular part of the job was a synch. Again he sighed. He fantasized about being released but knew it would feel like a lifetime before he was. For some reason, he turned. He felt wind go past his ear and turned in time to see fangs bared in front of his face. He had no chance....

It bit his side, right near his rib cage and so close to his heart. It then bit his torso and leg, and he screamed in agony as it released and slithered away. His wand fell, so lumos was extinguished, and he let his head fall back, hard, against the wood floor. His blood was dripping quietly, like a spicket, and it made him sick to the stomach. He felt like turning over to puke but he couldn't move. His sweat clouded his vision and he was forced to close his stinging eyes. The fang marks in his side were twinging and seering with pain. His robes had been torn, more so, and were now exposing the cuts so they felt worse. He felt his head throbbing, he had a fever that was already going through the roof. And, no pun intended, but he almost felt the poision riding in his veins. It was like they were speeding, and were two-lights away from New York. His heart would be hit and he would be done for. He already felt paralyzed as the venom took its course. He was sure this would be his dying place.

In a couple hours time, Lucius would find him at worst...Kick him, hex him, call him names unbelievable....His body would be carried out, and he wouldn't have even had the chance to tell his soulmate he loved her more than words could express. He wouldn't be able to tell Bill and Charlie how proud he was of them. He wouldn't be able to tell Percy he was sorry, and he loved him.

More pain seered deep;mentally. He wouldn't be able to tell Fred and George how much their jokes kept him going. He wouldn't be able to tell Ron he was a very amazing young man, one that was just as good as Harry Potter, and not covered in a glum shadow. And Ginny....He wouldn't be able to tell Ginny he loved her...That she was beautiful.... He wouldn't be able to comfort her any longer and be the one she always trusted, and that thought made him sick to his stomach....She wouldn't have her one trusted confident any longer.

His last thoughts were of his estranged brother. He missed him so.....But now.... Now, he knew there was nothing he could about any of it.............

* * *

Molly hummed as she rode down in the elevator. She was excited to be releasing Arthur. She was thrilled for being able to tell him to go home and rest...That she would be home soon and they would have time to themselves...Time to_....Relax...._

She smiled and stepped out onto the cold black floor, but Fawkes caught her eye and swooped down before she had the chance to enter the Atrium.

"Oh! Fawkes, you startled me!" she exclaimed, again smiling. She grasped his letter and opened it quietly, stowing her wand in her cloak.

**Molly,**

**Arthur's been injured. Harry saw it. I'm sending the Order out now. The children are at Grimmauld Place. You will probably know, although, before you get this...Either your excellent clock or excellent intuision...Besides, your releasing him tonight...Don't worry...You won't have to be there alone. The Order will be there shortly.**

**-Albus-**

Molly almost collapsed, but knew she couldn't. She had to keep going and find Arthur. She was already so very close to her injured husband....So she began running.

She was panting when she finally came to a halt inches from her husband's mangled body.

"Oh, Arthur, no!" She fell beside him and felt the blood bleed through the fabric of her skirt, but paid no attention. She threw her hand to her mouth, but then, despite the very deep fang holes, blood, and sweat, she embraced him tightly, sobbing on his shoulder for God knew how long. Finally, the Order came.

"Molly, Molly c'mere, c'mon." Tonks pulled Molly to her and smiled. She embraced her tightly and held her out of the way of the stretcher. They then apparated to St Mungo's, all clearly disstressed.

* * *

Walking up the cold,dewy walk-way to Purge and Dowes department store, was the worst. Molly kept being pushed back by Lupin when she tried to walk near Arthur, and Tonks had to comfort her quickly or she looked like she would burst into tears. Moody walked, even more stonily than usual, in front of the stretcher, ready to talk to the dummy as quickly as possible. Kingsley wasn't to far behind, but he was clearly on the thin line between exasperated and devastated. He felt so horrible for Molly, and the children. It was just hard for him to picture what would happen to them if Arthur did pass. He was brought out of his reverie, though, when he head a car horn beep nearby. It made him sick.... He remembered having to come up this way with Arthur to handle some Order work. Arthur was always ecstatic when he heard the cars drive by....

Kinglsey hoped he could hear them now...

The dummy at the window turned to them and blinked its eyes open before asking tiredly, "can I help you?" Lupin sighed, his frusteration and hint of fear, apparent.

"We have an emergency, if you would kindly refer us to someone inside? Please, take your time." The manican looked at Remus loathingly but recovered quickly and replied, "step through." Although her words dripped with much dislike.

"Thanks," he replied under his breath, as he pushed the stretcher through with force. Several of the nurses gasped, but only one immediately ran to Arthur's side. She had dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes, the kindest smile, (she was obviousley good under pressure). She also had such a kind face...She couldn't have been more than twenty. She was also, apparently, a muggle doctor because she had a bright green stethescope wrapped around her kneck, and she wasn't dressed in the robes the medi-witches were. Instead, she had pressed, sterile-blue pants on and a v-kneck blue shirt under a quick-zip-up jacket. She looked like she was ready for anything, much more than those sitting behing the desk gaping, or taking quick notes. She gave off a calming vibe though, you could feel how prepared, not to mention, in touch she was. She was so helpful and positive...They were all amazed with how she handled this situation because there was no possible way to explain how Arthur looked. If Albus hadn't sent Molly that letter, she wouldn't have known it was her kind and loving husband, just under a very thick sheen of sweat, blood, a heat oweing to a very high fever. She, (Georgie, according to her name-tag), pulled her stethescope off her kneck and asked for a few c,c's of blood and whatever defribillators were. She adressed Lupin with her next question of what happened, and recognized Molly as the wife before kindly asking Tonks to take her to the waiting room, if not behind the double doors. She did so, and Kingsley was quick to leave after. Moody grumbled something about, 'a cup of tea,' and, 'take care of him.' Georgie had nodded absentmindedly, for she was focusing on Arthur like something horrid, or un-spoken would happen if she lost her gaze. She put her hand to the side of his neck and felt around, before turning his head slightly, and applying pressure to a popping vein. Georgie seemed very satisfied when his eyes twitched and slowly opened and he choked out quietly, "why does that hurt so bad?" He was obviousley groggy, and it was easy to blow off his question because he wouldn't even remember the answer, but Georgie swooped down beside him and smiled, her rosy breath putting him back into a blissful daze. "Its ok, your gonna be fine. Its just some bruising, ok?" He looked at her questioningly...He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what had happened, and what he was in for if he left this welcome hall alive...but when Georgie smiled at him and nodded, he felt happier. He now felt obliged to let her do her job...

She had known what she was up against when she was the first to come to his aid.....


End file.
